Reverberations
by Lifewise13
Summary: What happens when a very intelligent, very talented woman rolls into Forks, Washington to face the Cullen family. But she is not alone, along with her extensive knowledge of Vampirism she also brings along a vampire herself. The Cullens are fearful for Bella as her knowledge is very dangerous were the Volturi to find out. Will her and Carlisle's love be able to flourish? Or suffer?


**Reverberations**

It was raining hard as we drove into the small town of Forks. My adopted daughter Lizzie following behind me in her Jeep Wrangler. My windshield whippers were about to fly off because of the speed they were going, they have never been used but on a very low setting. So they were being put to work and we just got here.

Lizzie and I are from Australia, as is my whole family. My father, Charles Swan, moved to America after him and my mother divorced 10 years ago. He lives here in Forks, Washington where we now reside. I swore I would never leave my haven in Australia. But my studies are taking off and I am widening my work with fiction novels. So Lizzie and I decided to move here, to the wettest place in the continental U.S. Where vampires and other mythical creatures usually gravitate.

I am a graphic novelist, along with sci-fi, supernatural fiction and realistic fiction. I love writing and I have written several books, some published and some not. I have a few journals I have actually published as well.

My studies are gravitated towards mythical creatures, and such things as that. People think I am crazy, but I am just looking for answers because I have proof following me that mythical creatures are real.

My best friend whom I have known all my life went missing for 2 years when we were 16 years old. I thought she was gone forever, when one night I was coming home from school after practice and she was at my car. I thought she was crazy, she looked different, and she was acting different as well. She was going on and on about something, but she was talking at such a fast pace that I wasn't sure she was really saying anything at all.

But when I finally got her to calm down and tell me what was going on. She told me the unthinkable, that she had been turned into a vampire. At first I didn't believe her, until she showed me her strength and speed. And then, she showed me her gift.

It was amazing, and extremely unexpected. She controls storms-which is why I call her Storm- and she also can heal. She is amazing and she has figured so much out since she has become a vampire, she has helped in my studies and it just makes me want to know more every time she tells me something because it is always something new.

It got hard for her to stay in Australia, she loved it there, but she shines in the sunlight so we decided to come here where my father is. It would keep her safe and I could continue my studies, seeing as how mythical creatures are drawn here.

So we sold my apartment and bought a cabin out here on the outskirts of Forks. So we wouldn't be around people so Lizzie wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone if she were to catch a scent, she is still channeling her thirst.

I pushed my thoughts back, keeping myself from going insane I guess, and looked around my surroundings. Everything was just so green and wet, there weren't many people around here but everyone you saw was pale. And I mean pale, pale; not normal white; no I mean extremely so. It was scary, thankfully I have a natural tan though just like my whole entire family.

It's going to be hard getting used to all these clouds, the freezing cold, the wetness. I am used to constant sunshine, heat and never having to wear a jacket.

It's going to be killer, but at least I have Lizzie here to endure it with me. And I will have my father here as well, how he could leave as easily as he did I honestly don't know because I nearly cried when we left the ground back in Australia.

I guess it is time to buy a jacket or two. I sighed heavily, not liking the idea but rolled it off my back as soon as it crossed my mind. I have a light jacket on, which isn't going to help when I get out of this car but it will do until we go to Port Angeles for some shopping.

If it wasn't for my stereo blasting in my ears I probably would have started to get annoyed the first few minutes we started driving through Forks. Everywhere I looked there were groups of people standing on the side walk watching me and Lizzie drive by. Even people driving would stare, not at us though-at our cars; our windows are firmly tinted black so you can't see inside.

Everyone must be suspicious to who is new in town, in a small town word travels fast. So everyone will be talking about the mysterious challenger and Jeep Wrangler soon, and everyone will know by tomorrow morning that there are new people in town if they aren't already talking about us.

I rolled my eyes at this, because people are so petty that it is absolutely ridiculous. I'm only human, but I am not a gossip or look for things to talk about. I don't try to get into people's business, because it is none of mine.

I am by no means perfect, but I don't try to insert myself into a stranger's private life and pry. That's just not something you do, granted people do it anyway, but it's not right and I would never do it.

Just as I was about to miss the turn for our driveway Lizzie honked her horn at me and I was jolted out of my reverie and looked around at where I was and quickly turned the wheel before I missed our drive. Lizzie following close behind me as our speed increased, we always speed but in towns we go the speed limit, highway or freeway we push 100 mph we don't care. But in towns we have enough respect to keep it the speed limit so no one gets hurt.

I'm sure Lizzie is wondering what in hell I was thinking when I nearly drove right past our driveway. It's not like I didn't know where it was or anything like that. I mean we were just here a little over a month ago to look at the cabin and get all our stuff here.

It took a little over 20 minutes to arrive in front of the cabin, and boy did it put a big smile on my face. It is absolutely beautiful, it was the perfect look for us. I love it and I know that Lizzie loves it.

We each pulled into our 3 car garage at the same time, side-by-side. Once the car was shut off I grabbed my pocket book from the passenger seat and got out. I saw Lizzie walking to the front of my car as I shut the door, and boy did she look pissed.

"Dammit Bella what were you thinking stupid?! Were you not paying attention? Of course you weren't you nearly drove off the side of the road!"

"I'm sorry Liz. I was off thinking, I had a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to scare you like that." I said calmly in my thick Australian drawl.

I looked at my best friend as she fumed before me. Her vein in her forehead about to burst from anger, her thick blonde curls escaping her ponytail to fall in front of her raging red eyes. Her perfectly stone, tan hands on her hips.

Even when pissed she was a vision of pure perfection, and it blew me away every time. Because I just can't get over how different my friend is, and I have known her forever, it's like she is a stranger to me sometimes.

She looks the same, but then again she doesn't. Her hair is the same, she is still the 5'9' Aussie whore I grew up with-that joke saved for later-but her eyes are now a vibrant red-not green-her skin is still tanned-not like my perfect tan of course but it is perfect-she has no flaw, she is cold to the touch and her teeth are practically like razors.

She is pure beauty, and I never thought I would see the day my friend would change, without changing at all. 16 years old, and she has never aged a day. Where she is stuck at 16 here I am ageing every day, now I'm 20 years old and I still haven't fully developed into my own skin.

I heard Lizzie let the breath she was holding in out-she doesn't need air so she holds her breath when she is upset so she doesn't hurt me; she looked at me with a kindness in her eye that has always made me weak in the knees.

"It's okay. I understand, but you need to be more careful Bell."

"I know, I know." I said with a smile.

She smiled at me and put her arm around my shoulder as we walked into the house from the garage. And boy was my breath taken when I took in the sight before me, we had fully furnished the place before we moved in all furniture and painting and every little trinket was put in for the past month or so as we got ready to move here. Even our clothes are already here, everything we had back in Australia had been shipped and placed here which was a great thing.

"God look at this place Bell! It's amazing. I am so glad we got this place, we are going to have so much fun here!"

"I know! I'm gonna go look at my room."

"Yeah me too!"

Lizzie eagerly let go of me as we sprinted up the stairs, Lizzie at vampire speed and me at human speed of course; the long hallway was a light orange, picture frames lined the walls with pictures of me and Lizzie over the years.

I smiled as I walked passed Lizzie's room to the right until I reached the end of the hallway where my room was on the left, the hallway was big but we were across the hall from each other because we have our own bathrooms, and walk-in closets.

I opened my door and I was blown away. The walls were green, there was a big king sized bed in the middle of the room. It was white and a mountain of pillows adorned it, there was a couch on the right wall across from the doors to my closet and the door to my bathroom.

I love my room, it's simple and beautiful. My nightstand beside my bed was a dark mahogany with a small table lamp atop it. Above my bed was a picture of me and Lizzie that was made on my 16th birthday before she went missing.

I smiled widely as I walked into the room, my heels clicking softly on the hardwood floors. I saw a small mahogany book shelf beside my couch sitting on a big rectangular white fuzzy rug which was adorable.

This room is so perfect for me. I heard a knock on my door and turned to see Lizzie leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face.

"Room looks great. Totally Bella."

"Thanks I really like it too. Show me your room?"

"Of course. Follow me."

She smiled widely before turning to walk back down the hall and into her room. I followed behind her quickly, eager to see what her room would hold. Once I was at the door I was struck by blue and purple, I walked in to see two purple walls and two blue walls.

'_Yep, that's Lizzie for ya.'_ I thought with a smile.

She had a big white bed with blue and purple flower embroidery on the bed spread. There was an ottoman bench at the end of the bed it was a light blue and it was cute. She had a white couch under her window across the room from her closet and bathroom doors as mine was.

She had a floor to ceiling book shelf that was white, it had books and CD's and DVD's from top to bottom. Her flat screen was hanging in the corner across from her bed and under it there was a black small entertainment system with her DVD player on it and speakers. She also had her gaming system on it and all her games, she has always been a big time gamer.

I am too but my gaming system is downstairs in the living room just like my TV. Lizzie had two black arm chairs set in front of the entertainment system, for when we play I'm sure; there were two blue accent pillows in each chair.

"Your room looks great Liz. I'm gonna go lay down for a little while, I've got serious jet lag. Wake me up about 4:30 and we will go to the store to get some food okay?"

"Alright I can do that. I'm gonna get online to see if I can track your chairs, I saw they weren't in your room, and your pillows too so I'll check that out while you're sleeping."

"Oh, okay thanks. I am so tired I didn't even notice."

"You're welcome. You know I got you."

I smiled and waved slightly before walking back to my room. I pulled my jacket off and toed my shoes off and practically dropped into bed before falling into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~Reverberations~~~~~~

A couple hours later Lizzie woke me up and I crawled out of bed and brushed my hair. Changed into my skinny jeans and my long sleeve dressy blue top and put my black heels on as I walked down the hall, keys and purse in hand as I called for Lizzie.

When she walked out of her room I was nearly blinded by pink. She apparently decided to change too. I looked her up and down to see she was wearing a frilly pink top with white polka dots, white skinny jeans and pink high top converse.

I looked at her to see she was smiling brightly up at me. She is ever the girly 16 year old I have always known and loved.

"You have ruined converse for me forever."

Was all I said as I walked by her to go down the stairs. She followed behind me with a look of mock hurt on her face, she knew I was playing but she wanted to draw shit out.

"Now don't forget, if anyone asks our story is that your parents died in a car crash and so I was given full custody of you before we moved here. Got it?"

I said as we walked down the stairs and out to my car.

"You got it." She said with a swift nod that flew her ponytail in my face.

"Thanks for that."

We giggled softly as we slipped on our small jackets and went out on our way to the grocery store before I turned in for the night.

"So are we going all out grocery shopping tonight?" Lizzie asked as we started down the drive.

"No, we are just getting a few essentials until I get paid tomorrow and I will be able to go grocery shopping for real."

"Okay, works for me."

"Pfft, works for you." I laughed sarcastically, mocking her slightly.

She just stuck her tongue out at me and sat back to enjoy the ride. I smiled and sat back as I drove, enjoying the drive myself but still paying attention to what I was doing so something like earlier doesn't happen again.

I think that I have just begun to notice that everything in this godforsaken town is right off the interstate. All the buildings are old and out of date-especially the school that Liz will be attending first thing after we enroll her tomorrow;

"This is depressing."

"I couldn't have said it better myself babe."

I agreed with her as I pulled into the parking lot of the super market. Have they heard of cleaning the place up a bit? It is a food store after all I mean be a little classier than this….wait, maybe it is just so old it looks dirty.

I guess we need to get used to all this, we may come from a different world but we chose this now we just need to deal with it.

We each took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and into the cold air of Forks. People were instantly staring at us as we exited the car, Lizzie hated starring so she waited for me to come around the car before moving.

I locked my car and started walking toward the market with Lizzie when I noticed a man and woman watching us from their car a far ways from us.

They were both very beautiful, and they were watching us extremely close. I looked at the woman and realized immediately that they were vampires, she must have noticed and quickly turned to her mate I'm sure and they left quickly.

I looked away and grabbed Lizzie's arm in mine, a little frightened, hoping that these weren't bad vampires. I didn't look close enough to see their eyes or anything so I wasn't sure.

"Liz?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see them?"

"The v-words?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Could you see their eyes?"

"Yes. They were gold, those are some of the Cullen v-words. You know? The ones I told you about?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her wide eyed. I have always wanted to meet the Cullen's and Lizzie promised that if she ever met them then she would take me to meet them.

"Chill, I remember my promise. If I meet one of them up close I'll take you to meet them. I promised."

I smiled widely and pulled her triumphantly into the market. I can't wait.

**APOV**

Jasper and I rushed back to the house after seeing the two Australian beauties. We were in town for a supermarket trip to keep up the ruse as humans when we saw them, the same two girls from my vision. But with a twist that even I didn't see coming until I saw the one girl.

As soon as the car was in the garage I was out and in the living room. Everyone was gathered just having a good time, but everything stopped once Jasper and I were in the room, as if they were expecting what was about to come from my mouth.

"Alice? Is something wrong?" Carlisle, the head of our family asked calmly.

"The two girls from my vision. We saw them, in town. One is a vampire and the other is a human. They are here together, which means the human knows about vampires. When we were watching them the girl noticed and when she looked at me, she had a knowing look in her eye…which means she knew what I was. If this girl knows about us then that could put her in so much danger with the Volturi, her, us, and the girl she was with."

"Whoa, Alice, slow down. You can't possibly believe that human that you saw once knows about vampires just because she was with one."

"Carlisle! I do know! That girl is Bella Swan, she is a writer. I have all her books, she has two journals published. She is very intelligent, she writes about vampires and mythical creatures in her journals. People call her crazy because of the things she believes, but the people that review her say she is brilliant. And they are right, Carlisle if the Volturi get a hold of her works they will either find her and kill her, or find her and change her. Either way that girl could be under a death sentence soon if we don't do something."

Everyone looked at me, stunned, shocked, perplexed and confused.

"Carlisle, I can honestly say I have never encountered someone as smart as you. Until I read Isabella Swan's books and journals. She isn't crazy, she is very intelligent, and I don't want anything to happen to this girl. She is supposed to be my friend, Carlisle she is your mate! And her friend is Edward's mate! And their friend who will be moving here in a week is Esme's mate! We can't let anything happen to this girl."

My words hit everyone like a ton of bricks, they were all wide eyed and open mouthed. Carlisle had a slight smile on his face, as did Esme and Edward. They are all single, and have been for a long time, and hearing what I just said about mates, they are very pleased.

~~~~~~Reverberations~~~~~~

**BPOV**

I woke up to slight sunshine shining through my window. I got excited until I opened my eyes to see the sun was barely shining through the clouds. I rolled my eyes before shooting up out of the bed and walking into my closet sluggishly.

I decided on my black flowy top, dark wash skinny jeans and my tan boots. I grabbed a jean jacket and went to find Lizzie so that we could go get her signed up for school. I found her in her room in front of the TV.

Which didn't surprise me, she probably plaid her Xbox all night. I rolled my eyes and watched her entranced form, her eyes never leaving the TV screen.

She was already dressed of course, she was wearing tan-orange skinny jeans, faded white lace up boots with a white sweater and an orange-brown scarf.

"Hey!" I yelled loudly, startling her right out of her chair.

I had to laugh, because I figured it almost impossible to startle a vampire let alone scare them. But Lizzie isn't like other vampires of course so why should I be surprised.

"What the hell? You didn't have to scare me bro!"

"Well maybe if you would quit playing video games for half a second we could get going to enroll you in school."

"Ugh, gross. Can't it wait a month or two? Or maybe even next year?"

She asked in such a childish way that I just gave her my 'really' look.

"Liz you know we can't do that, you may be a vampire but I could get in a lot of trouble if you don't go to school, you are still legally 16 remember? Now quit your complaining and let's go love. I'll take you school shopping afterwards and you can pick out a new outfit for tomorrow."

"Sweet! Let's go!"

That got her up and down the stairs at lightning speed. I chuckled softly as I followed her out to the car, by the time I was out there she was already sitting in the passenger side of my challenger.

"Eager now huh?" I asked as I climbed into the car.

"Hell ya! New clothes involved I'm ready to go."

"Alright then."

~~~~~~Reverberations~~~~~~

When we pulled into the school parking lot there were students just now getting there so we would need to get a spot close to the school. When we pulled in, just like yesterday people immediately stopped to stare.

I shook my head, people in small towns are so nosey that it is practically ridiculous. I parked beside a shiny Volvo and we both got out of the car and headed for the office to which I had no clue where it was.

I looked around for a quick second, as did Lizzie, and saw what I was looking for to my right and we headed there immediately after spotting it.

"This is going to be fun." I heard Lizzie mutter beside me as we walked.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye to see she was slunk back beside me, avoiding looking around her. I knew exactly why without even looking around me, people were staring at her-especially guys; and considering she is trapped at 16 forever she is forever self-conscious.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side for reassurance. She welcomed the closeness immediately and slightly relaxed as we entered the small Office.

It was dull and slightly dark, old like everything else here. I rolled my eyes for like the 50th time since we arrived in Forks, and I was surprised my eyes didn't pop out of their sockets.

We walked up to the desk to where an older women with red curly hair and glasses hanging off her nose was sitting. She was a bigger woman, but not huge, she had that sweet, polite persona fuming around her. She had a slight smile on her face as she typed away on her computer, I don't think I have ever seen someone so happy to be doing their job than when I was watching this woman at this very moment.

"Um excuse me." I said politely, trying to get the woman's attention.

She stopped what she was doing quickly and looked at me with a welcoming smile. It was so sweet I thought I was going to cry. The woman took a slight second to assess us, smiling even wider when she saw us.

"Hi there how may I help you dear?" she asked sweetly, her voice covered with sugar.

"I'd like to get her signed up for school, we just moved here yesterday from Australia. This is Elizabeth Swan and I am her legal guardian Bella Swan."

"Oh of course, you are Chief Swan's daughter aren't you? Well it is so very nice to meet the both of you. I am Mrs. Cope, let me grab you a form to fill out so you can do that really quickly, once you are done just bring it back. We will get a schedule made and in the morning just swing by and pick it up."

She said while bustling around her desk trying to get the papers on a clip board. She smiled while handing me a pen with the papers.

"Thank you."

"Of course dear."

I nodded as Lizzie and I went to take a seat on the hard chairs in the waiting area. They looked more comfy then they actually were, but I am sure that is like the majority of the town.

Once I was sat down I started going over the paper work and Lizzie and I were able to get it done together in less than 30 minutes. Which means we were able to get out of here quickly, which brought a big smile to my face as I brought the clip board back to Mrs. Cope.

"All done?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright, well we look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning Elizabeth."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

I said as Lizzie and I turned to leave the building. Right as we were leaving more students were piling into the parking lot, and there were many, many people surrounding my car. Touching my car and drooling on my car no doubt!

I saw red as Lizzie and I walked up to my car. Lizzie saw the look on my face and she smiled while shaking her head, knowing that my Australian temper was about to flame high.

"Can I help you?!" I yelled angrily as Lizzie and I reached my car.

The people standing beside the Volvo watched in amusement, I didn't even pay them much attention because they weren't bothering anything. But everyone around my car definitely was.

There was a black kid, a Chinese kid, a kid who looked like a golden retriever, a fake blonde chick with her boobs half hanging out and her twin follower with brown hair, and a red head chick was all standing around my car making comments and going crazy over my car.

They all looked at me, startled, Lizzie was trying her hardest not to laugh her ass off. I would have thought it funny too if it wasn't my 30,000 dollar car in question.

"I said can I help you?!" I seethed venomously through my teeth.

Anger practically radiating off my body in waves as these stupid teenagers stared at me dumbstruck, not knowing what to say, or whether to keep their mouths shut in fear of saying the wrong thing.

"I believe I asked you hoodlums a damn question! So is someone going to answer it or am I going to have to remove you from my fucking car?!"

I spoke in the calmest voice I have ever heard come from my mouth in this state. It was so calm that I saw Lizzie shiver at the sound of my voice. My voice seemed to snap the golden retriever out of his trance and he smiled big, showing his teeth, again I rolled my eyes.

He walked up to me and looked me up and down as he did so, his eyes landing on my chest which just pissed me off even more.

"Hey kid. My eyes are up here." I said while pointing my fingers from his eyes to mine, he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Uh, hi. I'm Mike Newton. Are you new here?" he asked in what he must of thought was a seductive voice.

I laughed once shortly, I think this kid has brain damage or something to think that I am really in high school. I looked at him with an annoyed look and practically sneered as I spoke.

"No, I'm 20 years old kid. I've been out of school for 3 years, so if you will excuse me I am trying to get to my car. So do yourself a favor and remove your friends from around my car before someone gets run over. Thanks."

I said in a sickening voice before pushing past him to get into my car. Lizzie was laughing by this point as she sat in the passenger side, I was still seething so I wasn't in any mood to be laughing about anything for a while.

I revved the engine and the idiots moved from around my car as I peeled out of the spot with a quick loud squeal of the tires and I was gone. Lizzie's laughter stopped once we were on the interstate, and I think it was because she was worried about me, she has seen me mad plenty and every time is worse than the first.

I have a bad temper, and being Australian doesn't help because Australians don't have the best temper. So of course I am the hot head of my family, and all my friends, but I have learned to live with it and just try to calm myself before I hurt anyone or myself.

"You okay Bell?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But a distraction would be nice please."

"Alright. Um, I think I know where I want to go to get a new outfit for school."

"Where?"

"I looked online and saw that there is a rue21 here in Port Angeles. I saw an outfit that I wanted and I know there are maybe a few jackets that you might like, there was a really nice leather jacket. And if you don't like anything there then there are plenty other stores I saw that you would love Bell."

I smiled lightly, knowing Lizzie was bringing up fashion because that is something we can both get into and it calms me down pretty quickly.

"Well I am glad to hear that because I sure do need an actual jacket because lord knows I am freezing in just a jean jacket. And you at least need one or two just to keep up the ruse."

"Ya I know, I picked one out online that I want from rue and then I'll try to find another one."

"Sounds good to me babe."

"There it is!"

Liz practically yelled in my ear as we made it in to Port Angeles. I spotted the store and quickly pulled into the parking lot, as soon as we were stopped Lizzie was out of the car and in the store. I just shook my head and took my time so I could lock my car.

This might just be a long day…

~~~~~~Reverberations~~~~~~

My alarm on my phone was going off loudly in my ear, its 6:30 a.m. same time I get up every morning. I am a busy person and I like to get an early start on everything, I pulled myself up out of bed and trudged down the hall to see if Lizzie was ready for school already.

I was just about to knock on her door when it suddenly flung open and I was face to face with a brightly smiling Lizzie. I have never seen her so happy to be going to school, I wonder what has gotten into her so suddenly.

"Like my outfit?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

I smiled, realizing why she was so eager. She may be trapped in her awkward 16 year old body but she is always excited to show off a new outfit.

I looked her up and down to see she was wearing the new black leather skinny jeans we bought yesterday, along with the floral lace-up boots, her new light blue long sleeve top and her black floral scarf. She looked really pretty in her new outfit, it made me smile at her brightly as I looked at her bright happy face, her curls pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs around her face.

"You look absolutely adorable sweetie. Have a great day I love you Liz."

"Thanks Bells. I love you too, don't work yourself to death!"

"I'll try not too!" I yelled back to her as she hurried down the stairs with her bag on her shoulder.

Once she was out the door I headed into my room and sat down at my desk, readying myself for all the emailing I'll be doing until about 8:00.

I email back and forth between my agent, publicist and other people I need to be in contact with about my books and other things.

This should be a fun day…..insert sarcasm here.

~~~~~~Reverberations~~~~~~

**LOPV (Lizzie)**

I was really nervous as I walked through the halls of Forks High school, I know I shouldn't be self-conscious because I mean come on what vampire is self-conscious? Apparently me.

Luckily there wasn't really anyone here yet so I was able to get to my locker in one piece without being corner by anyone…

"Hello." _Well that was short lived. _I thought with a sigh as I turned my head to see the most gorgeous guy ever.

"Um, hi." I stuttered slightly as I looked into his golden eyes that matched mine.

He was gorgeous, his copper colored hair that was in disarray, and that smile. Oh my god that smile was breathtaking, and his jaw….oh wow you could slice anything with that chiseled jaw.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said with a crooked grin while holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm, um Elizabeth Swan." I stuttered like an idiot. Gosh Lizzie, virgin much? I berated myself as I shook his hand.

Once our skin touched though we both froze and stared into one another's eyes…No effing way. My eyes widened slightly, as did his, as we gazed at one another completely awe stricken.

"You're the one." He whispered breathlessly as he held onto my hand gently and looked into my eyes with such love.

"Looks like it." I couldn't keep the smile off my face, this was really happening…

I just found my mate.

~~~~~~~~~Reverberations~~~~~~~~~

It was crazy to think that we just got into this town and in the course of a day I found the love of my life. My soul mate, how could this even be possible? _Fate. _I could practically hear Bella's voice as the word ran through my head. Only she would say something like that….

"So, can I meet her?" I looked up to see Edward smirking at me as we sat with his family at lunch…forgot he could read minds. I have been doing that a lot today. This caused him to chuckle slightly.

"I know she would love that. Ever since I told her about the famous Cullen family all she has ever wanted was to meet all of you." I confessed to them as each of his 'siblings' tuned in fully.

"I would love to meet her, she seems amazing." Alice piped up excitedly as Jasper smiled lazily and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"You both should come over actually. So she can meet everyone at once, as long as you don't think that will overwhelm her."

"Bella? Be overwhelmed? That will be the day." I said with a slight laugh before elaborating.

"She is probably the most level headed person ever, she is very good with weird. I mean she practically lives mythical and supernatural."

And every word of that was true, when I came to Bella after being changed she was so calm…she was a teenager still and she slightly freaked at first but then she thought it was so cool. Like I said, very good with weird.

Edward chuckled at this and pulled me into his side, the humans were shocked to see the new girl in the arms of the only available Cullen sibling. But I didn't care and neither did he.

I was listening to Emmett and Jasper talk about a hunting trip when my phone began to ring. I pulled it out to see Bella was calling, that's odd she never calls me when I am in school. I hope nothing is wrong.

"Hey Bells is everything okay?"

"Funny you should ask." She gritted through the phone, sending bells sounding off in my head. Oh god.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Liz, calm down. I just called to let you know what was going on so that you wouldn't worry when you got home and I wasn't there."

"Okay you really need to tell me what is going on because you are starting to scare the hell out of me Bella." I started panicking and soon felt what had to of been Jasper's gift as I began feeling calm almost instantly. I sent him a thankful glance to which he just winked.

"I'm in the hospital, I went to see Charlie at work and well it didn't go as well as I had hoped. When I got out of the car someone skidded across the parking lot and hit my car from the passenger side and I hadn't even gotten away from my car so on impact I got thrown to the asphalt."

"Oh my god, are you okay? Do you need me to come to the hospital? I will." I was worried, Bella never gets hurt and this…ugh.

"Lizzie chill okay? Just wait until you get out of school I will still be in the hospital because I well havetogointosurgery."

"YOU WHAT?" I whisper yelled, she may have run her words together but I know what she said.

"Why?" I hissed, what could have possibly happened? I looked to Edward to see he was just as curious as I was.

"When I hit the asphalt my knee was the first thing to hit."

My eyes closed and my head rolled back to look at the ceiling, I groaned slightly knowing what this meant.

"It shattered this time didn't it?" I asked, regretting the question as soon as it was asked for I knew the answer.

"Yeah, they said they were calling in their best surgeon to fix the problem but they had to work fast so that I would have complete use of that leg."

"Please let me come and be there with you Bella. I'll worry myself to death waiting."

She huffed, this was a sign that she was going to give in. She can't deny me anything, no matter what it is.

"Okay, I'll call the school."

"Sweet, when do you go in for surgery?"

"As soon as the surgeon gets here. They just called him so it should be a little while. You have time."

"Okay. Good, I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye."

I hung up the phone and looked around the table to see everyone looking at me with a worried look on their face.

"Looks like it will be a while before you meet her huh?"

"Well, when she feels up to it maybe we can come to you?" Edward suggested as he rubbed my shoulder.

"I think she would like that." I said with a small smile as I awaited the call for me to leave.

~~~~~~~~~Reverberations~~~~~~~~~~

**BPOV**

I had never been in so much pain, in my life. And I have been in a car crash, an actual car crash. Charlie was freaking, more so than he should so I made him go back to the station to finish up his paper work and calm down before coming back.

So right now I am waiting for Lizzie to get here along with the surgeon.

I hate waiting. No, hate is not even the word that I would use in all actuality…No I would say that I absolutely detest, no abhor waiting.

I sighed heavily as I counted the tiles of the ceiling over again considering that was the only thing for me to do as I laid here on the terribly uncomfortable hospital bed. Just as I was about to jump out of the bed there was a knock at the door before a very attractive man walked through the door with a smile on his face.

_Oh dear lord._

Was all I could think as my eyes took in the tall gorgeous blonde who stood before me. He was perfect, flawless pale white skin, blonde-white hair that was styled perfectly, plump red lips and golden eyes. He's a vampire.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen and I am going to be your surgeon today." He said with a slight British lilt. He was perfect, even his voice was perfect!

I cannot believe that I am meeting a Cullen. A Cullen, is standing in front of me….no THE Cullen is in front of me….this is so surreal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen, I'm Isabella."

"It's lovely to meet you Isabella, please call me Carlisle."

He said with a smile as he held his hand out for me to shake, I took it willingly and froze at the feeling that was shooting through my arm to my whole body. It was like an electric shock running from my arm all the way up and into my chest, and down to my toes. It was spine tingling and I didn't quite understand it.

Carlisle was looking at me softly, his hand still grasping mine as he gazed deeply into my eyes. I didn't want to look away, nor did I want him to let go of my hand. But all good things must come to an end. Sadly.

A knock on the door was enough to jump us apart from one another and back to the cruel reality we call life….Lizzie was here. Dammit.

"Oh my gosh Bella I have been so worried!" she practically whined as she rushed into the room, not paying the blonde haired god any attention as she rushed to my left side and pulled me into a vice grip.

Dr. Cullen watched with a slight lift of his brow, he must have known Lizzie was a vampire. He had a small smile on his gorgeous face as he observed our little mother/daughter moment.

"I thought I told you not to worry? And that it wasn't that big a deal. Do you not listen at all?" I asked, slightly irritated as she pulled back to look at me innocently.

"I'm not used to you being the Hospital okay? I have plenty of reason to worry here." I rolled my eyes before looking back to my doctor who was waiting patiently.

When I looked away Lizzie finally noticed the other party in the room, and I know that if she still could, she would be blushing bright red right about now. Poor thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said sheepishly while trying to hide in her hair…failing miserably as her hair was pulled up.

"It is quite alright dear, I had only come in barely a minute before you did."

Dr. Cullen smoothed over with a movie star smile that had me melting instantly. Oh my lord I sound like a teenage girl. Snap out of it Bella!

"Anyway, I just wanted to come in and talk to you a little bit before the surgery. The anesthesiologist will be in momentarily to get that started. The surgery itself should not take more than an hour as long as everything looks good. After we have done the surgery and you have gotten woken up and all that then we will go over physical therapy, home care and everything like that. Do you have any questions before we start the surgery?"

"No, I think I'm good."

He smiled brightly and my heart skipped a few beats, why does he affect me this way? Or this strongly?

"Alright, I will send the anesthesiologist in now and we will get you ready for surgery."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I whispered gratefully as he closed his chart and got ready to leave.

"Your very welcome and please call me Carlisle, Bella." I blushed slightly.

"Of course, Carlisle."

He said a short but soft farewell to Lizzie before he turned and retreated from the room, leaving me with my best friend and daughter until I was to go into surgery. Why did this have to happen? I never get hurt, this is going to be awful, I am always doing something or going somewhere and I just know that once I have this surgery I am going to be useless for weeks.

What a great way to start a new life in a new town…


End file.
